Salt, Blood, and Love?
by LunaOlivia
Summary: Sam and Dean are on the prowl once more and this time things are going to get a lot more interesting when Sophia Prescott enters the picture. A fellow hunter and self-proclaimed badass. When Sam is captured by demons Dean must team up with this new mystery hunter to save him. But what will happen between Dean and Sophia? Hurt!Sam, BigBrother!Protective!Dean, DeanXOC
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **Unfortunately I do not own Supernatural, if I did I would be a very happy girl and would not have a need to write fan fictions!

**A/N:** So I was recently turned down by an agency to represent a book I wrote and I have lost the desire to work on that story for the time being. I thought it was a sign telling me to vent some of my writing needs on Sam and Dean. So yes, there will be plenty of danger and violence! Hopefully you all enjoy this little adventure!

"Come on Sammy, tell me you have _something_! I'm tired of this motel and it's stupid little unicorn decorations!" Dean said in annoyance, flicking a small porcelain unicorn in disgust. It flew across the room and shattered against the far wall. Dean grinned, "Then again…"

Sam rolled his eyes, "You know we have to pay for that, right?"

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, they can't charge us if they never know. We'll be out of here before the maid comes," Dean grinned, moving another unicorn into position. He was about to flick it, sending it into oblivion, when Sam smacked his hand on the table. He ended up only nicking the unicorn and knocking it on its side. He dropped his head in defeat. Damn unicorns.

"I've got something," Sam said, standing and bringing his laptop over to his brother's bed. The page he was viewing depicted a small town newspaper, the headline screaming **FIVE DEAD, NO SUSPECTS**.

Dean shrugged, "So? Some back-road hillbilly probably snapped and went on a killing spree. I don't see how that's how problem."

"Normally it wouldn't be, but look here, 'only one thing connected all five murders: sulfur. Every crime scene was heavy with the scent of sulfur…' that sounds like a demon to me."

Dean nodded, scratching his chin, "Okay, so _maybe_ demon is going around killing innocent hicks in their homes or maybe there was a lot of gunpowder in the air. Why would a demon go around killing random people?"

Sam shrugged, "Who knows? But when do demons ever make much sense?"

"Fair enough. Where is this place?"

"Ninety miles west. Nebraska."

"Let's get moving then."

Almost two hours later the brothers pulled into the dark parking lot of a small clapboard motel with a flickering vacancy sign. Dean went in, paying for their room and getting their key before jogging back to the car. He pulled the Impala around the little front office and parked in front of one of the back rooms. Small golden numbers were tacked to the green door. _513_.

They climbed from the car, Sam stretching before moving around to the trunk where Dean was already unloading the bags. Dean dropped Sam's to the ground with a smirk and Sam huffed, rolling his eyes, "Real grown up Dean."

Dean shrugged, "Whoever said I was grown-up? I'm still a kid at heart."

Sam shook his head at Dean's taunting wink and cocky grin before he grabbed his bag and headed for their room. Dean slammed the trunk and brushed past Sam, unlocking the door and pushing it open. He motioned Sam first, "Ladies first."

Sam glowered at his big brother but walked into the room all the same. This one was much better than their last. Not a unicorn in sight. Just a bunch of deer heads on the walls and rickety wooden chairs. Plus plaid-covered beds. Well, it wasn't paradise but at least wasn't girly either. Dean dropped his bag on the bed closest to the door and fell onto the mattress, "Well, at least there's not unicorns, right?"

Sam chuckled and nodded, "Yeah. Thankfully."

Dean sat up and grinned wickedly, "We should probably go check out the local bar. I bet someone there knows something. I could really go for a beer too."

Sam laughed, "Yeah I'm sure the beer is all you have on your mind. That and a nice blonde, right?"

Dean feigned insult, "That's a terrible thing to say to your attractive chick-magnet of a brother. Just because I get all the chicks doesn't mean you should be bitter. I'm sure there's someone out there for you, little brother."

Sam dropped his bag and moved toward the door, "Jerk."

Dean grinned, "Bitch."

The local bar wasn't much of an affair. A few ripped booths and some less-than-perfect barstools. A man stood behind the bar, wiping down some glasses and laughing at something a man in a flannel shirt was saying. There weren't many people in the bar, a few men in flannel shirts and workbooks and a woman seated in the back corner. She glanced up as the brothers walked in, her green eyes landing on Dean and then swiveling to Dean. Dean grinned and walked toward her. She stood and headed his direction. Her dark hair was in a high ponytail, swinging side to side as she walked. She wore a black tank top under a black leather jacket. Tight black jeans were tucked into black boots. She was gorgeous. She stopped inches from Dean and he placed a hand on her elbow, "Name's Dean."

She smiled and brushed a hand down Dean's cheek. His eyes darkened with desire and she smirked before she stepped around him, "Bye-bye Dean."

Dean watched her go, a shocked look on his face, "Wait, I didn't catch your name."

She winked, "You're right, you didn't."

Sam nodded as she passed with an amused grin plastered across his face. She patted his shoulder and strode through the doors of the bar. A waitress walked over to Dean, holding out a bill, "She said you would take care of this."

Dean looked flabbergasted, he took the bill and his eyes widened, "One hundred dollars?! What the hell did she order that's worth one hundred dollars?!"

The waitress backed away slightly and held her hands up defensively, "She ordered two of our best wines and a steak meal. The wine is worth forty dollars a bottle."

Dean growled out a few choice words but handed over one of his many fake credit cards. The waitress took it and hurried back behind the bar. The bartender watched the brothers with a mixture of curiosity, annoyance and maybe even a twinge of amusement. Things were getting interesting around here.

Two hours later the brothers were back in their motel room and Dean was still fuming, "I can't _believe_ the nerve of that woman! Making me pay for her drinks and food! I'm going to find her and make sure she repays every god damn penny!"

Sam was trying hard not to laugh and failing miserably, "Admit it, you're just pissed you couldn't make her drool over you."

Dean glared at his brother, "Shut it, Sam."

Sam laughed harder and made his way to the bathroom, "It's okay Dean, eventually beauty fades. It happens to everyone. Maybe we can stop at a retirement home once we're done so you can hit on older women, I'm sure they'd love it! I can eve make sure they give you a room with a nice view."

Sam shut the door just as a pillow landed with a _thud_ against the door.

Okay, so hopefully that wasn't too bad! I know there wasn't a lot going on in this chapter but I promise it'll start picking up soon! I'm trying to make an actual story out of this one so bear with me! ^.^ Reviews are lovely!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **Unfortunately I do not own Supernatural, if I did I would be a very happy girl and would not have a need to write fan fictions!

**A/N: **Wow! Thanks to everyone who added me to your favorite authors and started to follow my story! The response I received from the first chapter was awesome! Makes me want to write some more! Thank you to**chalese** for my first review on this story!

The next morning was gray and watery, rain tapped against the motel window rhythmically. Sam's eyes snapped open, his breathing coming in small, uneven pants. He glanced over at Dean and then around the room, wondering what could have pulled him so abruptly from his slumber. Dean was snoring in his bed, hand tucked under the pillow and more than likely wrapped around the hilt of his favorite knife. The door was still closed and locked, the bathroom dark. No one was prowling through the pre-dawn shadows of their room.

He glanced at the small blinking light of the clock and almost groaned. _4:45_. No one should be awake at four o'clock in the morning after a night at the bar and a day crammed into a car. But nonetheless, Sam was up. He knew there was no way he would be sleeping again tonight, his heart hammered in his chest and his breathing was still slightly panicky. He threw the covers back, lowered his feet to the cool fake wood floor and padded to the bathroom. He flipped on the light and did his business before walking back into the room. Dean was still out cold and probably would be for another three or four hours so Sam changed into sweats and laced up some tennis shoes, grabbing a knit cap from his bag. He left a note for Dean and was out the door, ready for an early morning run.

The rain was still coming down pretty good and promised a day of watery delight but Sam never really minded running in the rain. It was better than the scorching heat of a Texas summer. He never ran when they traveled to Texas. He would be sweating and dehydrated after a few yards. Not worth the effort. He took off at a good click toward town, vaguely remembering his way to the bar, and lost himself in the steady beat of his feet and racing of his heart. His muscles stretched and loosened, waking up more and more the farther he ran.

He came to a stop outside a small bed and breakfast where only two cars were parked. A small red Ford and a black Jeep Cherokee. The Ford looked like it belonged: the paint fading and scratched in places, the seats well-worn and ripped in a few spots. The Cherokee looked shiny and sleek though. New. He cocked his head, wondering what a car like that was doing in a place like _this_. Normally, he wouldn't have noticed it but since they were working a case he noticed everything. If anything looked out of place, he spotted it. Always worked that way in hunts.

He was approaching the car when the front door of the house opened and the woman from the bar stepped out into the early morning rain. She was wearing calf-length spandex pants and a neon pink sports' bra. Her hair tied in a high ponytail on her head. She stretched, put in a pair of headphones, and jogged down the steps. She turned toward town and was off. She hadn't even noticed Sam standing in the rain watching her. His face flushed. Well, not _watching_ her watching her, just a curious glance. He took off after her.

His long strides easily caught up to her smaller ones and she glanced his direction, not looking even a little bit startled. She smiled tightly and sped up. He followed suit. They continued this way through the entire town, neither one willing to give up the lead, until they stopped back where they started. Panting and sweaty even in the cool rain. She fell on one of the steps, leaning on her elbows, "So, what's your name?"

He smiled and plopped down beside her, "Not uh. You first, I'm not giving you my name before I know yours."

She laughed, "Smart man. I'm Sophia Prescott."

He took her offered hand, "Sam."

"Got a last name Sam?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

He grinned, "Not one worth mentioning."

"Okay Sam no-last-name, I take it your hotshot's brother?"

He laughed, "You mean Dean? Yeah, he's my big brother."

She nodded, "I thought so. What brings you boys to town?"

He shrugged, "Scenery."

She nodded again with a smile, "The dilapidated buildings and rusty cars are pretty spectacular."

He grinned. There wasn't a tree in sight around here, "What brings you here?"

"What makes you think I'm visiting? Maybe I live here."

"Maybe you don't. That Cherokee doesn't really blend in you know. Too pretty."

She chuckled, "Observant aren't we?"

He shrugged, "I have my moments."

"I'm looking for some guys, that's all."

"Guys?"

She stood, brushed off her butt and headed back toward the house, "Well it was nice meeting you Sam. Catch you around."

He grabbed her wrist, "Wait."

She raised her eyebrows, "Yes?"

Sam let her wrist go, "The murders happening around here, you're not looking for those guys are you? You're not an FBI agent or a cop?"

She grinned, "Guess you'll have to wait and see."

Okay, so thoughts on Sophia? Like her? Hate her? Wish she was never introduced? Want more of her?


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **Unfortunately I do not own Supernatural, if I did I would be a very happy girl and would not have a need to write fan fictions!

**A/N: **Two chapters in one day?! OMG! I was working a twelve hour shift today and we had a lot of slow hours so I wrote my little heart out! Hope you enjoy!

By the time Sam returned to the motel Dean was awake and eating a jelly-filled doughnut. He glanced up when Sam entered and opened his mouth, a few crumbs slipping free, "Where were you?"

Sam motioned to the note on the table, "On a run."

"For that long?" Dean asked, swallowing his doughnut and chasing it down with some coffee. He winced at the hot liquid, "You were gone for a while. How far did you run?"

Sam shrugged, "A few miles. Oh, and I met mystery girl from the bar. She ran with me for a bit. Got her name too."

Dean looked shocked, "_You_ go her name? But how is that possible?! I'm the one with all the charm and good looks. You're nerd boy!"

Sam shook his head, "Maybe Sophia likes nerd boys over charming ones."

"Sophia? That's her name? _Damn_ that's sexy."

"Sophia Prescott and I think she's in town for the same reason we are."

"Demons?"

"Killers."

"She a cop? FBI? CIA?"

Sam shrugged, "Don't know. She wouldn't say. Just said she was here looking for some guys. Drives a black Cherokee, brand new from the looks of it. That or she takes _really_ good care of it."

"FBI. No doubt about it. They're into that nice black car crap."

Sam shook his head, "I don't know. She seemed different to me. I don't think she's from any major bureau. Something is off about her."

"Off?"

"Yeah. For one she went running in the rain _and_ she was able to keep up with me. They don't usually keep agents that in shape. I think she may be here for something else."

"Hunter?"

"I don't know. I couldn't get a good read on her. She keeps her secrets close."

"Hmm."

Dean cleaned his guns while Sam showered, contemplating the new information on Sophia. Something about her screamed _hunter_ and the information Sam provided really made Dean think she was a hunter. But hunters usually knew one another. There was a network. You didn't want to accidentally shoot a fellow hunter because you thought they were the thing you were chasing. It's happened. A green hunter goes out all willy-nilly –trigger happy finger and all –and shoots a hunter who keeps appearing where the big bad monster does because they're _also_ tracking the thing. Never turned out pretty.

The bathroom door swung open and Sam stepped out, one towel around his waist and another ruffling his hair. He moved to his bag, grabbed some clothes and changed before moving to the table and his laptop. Dean nodded at the coffee and doughnuts still on the table, "Those are yours if you want them."

Sam nodded gratefully, sipping at the coffee and surfing the internet, "Doesn't look like our killer was out last night. No new deaths reported. Maybe we should start at the morgue where the bodies are. The ME might be able to tell us something that gives us a clue as to where this demon is hiding out."

"If there even is one," Dean said as he picked up his guns and grabbed out his FBI disguise. The boys changed and headed for the car.

The rain had stopped by the time they pulled up to the building and Sam was grateful, he didn't feel like walking into the building drenched and possibly shivering. The morgue was a big slate-colored building with barred windows and a fence topped with barbed wire surrounding it. Not the usual for local morgues. Dean parked close to the front door and stepped out of the car at the same time Sam did. They both winced at the thick humidity in the air. Maybe the rain would have been better. At least it would have been cooler.

They walked through the front doors and approached an officer seated behind a glass window and big wooden desk. He looked up for his crossword, bored gray eyes meeting theirs, "Visiting hours don't start 'til eleven. Come back then."

His head began to lower again, his eyes focused on his practically blank puzzle. Dean tapped the glass and the brothers held up their counterfeit badges, "We need to speak to your ME. Now."

The officer didn't look any less bored as he motioned to a back hall with his pencil, his eyes going back to his puzzle. Dean shot Sam an annoyed expression and headed for the hall. A light was flickering ahead of them and it smelled like sweat and blood and antiseptic. Dean crinkled his nose. They pushed through the double doors marked **MORGUE **and startled the white-haired man bent over a stack of files. He pushed his glasses up his nose as they entered, "Can I help you?"

He had the voice of a smoker, and his eyes were glazed over with age and boredom. They held out their badges, "I'm Agent David, this is Agent Lee. We're here about the five dead bodies you have."

"David Lee? As in Van Halen?" the man asked in his raspy, chortling voice.

Dean grinned, "Yeah we get that a lot. Kind of a running joke within the agency."

The man nodded absently as he pushed away from his desk and stood. He hacked a few times, spittle landing on the desk and paperwork. Dean winced and took a step back. The man, who was apparently the ME around here, lead them toward a set of metal doors. He pushed through and into a chilly room with three examining tables set out. each one was shining and empty. no blood or guts in sight.

The ME lead them to a wall of refrigerated shelves and opened one. A body in a black bag was inside. He looked up at them, "He's not very pretty."

"They never are," Sam said with a grimace.

The ME shrugged and unzipped the bag. He was right: it wasn't pretty. Cuts were littered over the man's body, his nose chopped off and his eyelids removed. His dead blue eyes stared up at nothing and his mouth hung open. His chest was covered in stab wounds and gunshots and cuts. Whoever had done this was vicious and had a taste for blood. Dean backed away with a disgusted moan, "That's disgusting."

The ME smiled tightly, "Told you."

"What was the cause of death?" Sam asked, still staring at the body. Trying to find something that would show which wound had dealt the final blow.

"Poison," the man rolled the victim over and revealed a small needle puncture just behind his earlobe, "Must have taken about twelve hours to kill him. Surprised he didn't die sooner from blood loss. There wasn't much left in him by the time the cops found him."

Sam nodded, "Do all the victims show the same cause of death?"

"Yep, and they're all missing eyelids too. And noses. Whoever's doing this, he's sick and he's twisted," he said, zipping the body up and shoving him back into his shelf. He shut and locked the door and led them back out of the room, "Anything else I can help you with?"

"Not right but we'll let you know if that changes," Sam said with a smile. Dean was still breathing deeply and looking about ready to pass out. They were turning to leave when the door to the morgue opened and Sophia walked in. Dean quickly made himself look confident and totally at ease as she glanced at them.

"Can I help you?" the ME asked, looking her up and down. She had changed out of her running clothes and instead wore a tight black pencil skirt, a low-cut white blouse with a black vest and six-inch stiletto heels. Her hair was down and wavy around her face. She stepped toward the boys, stopped a few inches away and turned to the ME.

"Yes, I'm with the FBI. I'm here about the men who were killed," she said serenely, her voice calm and elegant.

Dean and Sam froze, shooting each other furtive glances as the ME watched them suspiciously, "But they said they were FBI."

Sophia glanced at them, "They are. I'm here as their babysitter. Can't ever leave them alone. Agent David, Agent Lee."

They nodded and quickly exited the room. Sam glanced back at the still confused ME, "Thank you for your time."

"What the _hell_?! How did she know our cover names? And who is she?! There's no way she's FBI. I've seen FBI women and they _don't_ dress like that. Ever," Dean said as they climbed back into the Impala.

Sam shook his head, "I have no idea what just happened. Maybe we can wait for her to come out and corner her. I want to know how she knew our names."

Fifteen minutes later Sophia came striding out of the building and headed straight for their car. She was grinning wickedly. The boys climbed out and she leaned against the hood of the car, "Hi Sam."

Sam nodded, "Sophia."

She glanced at Dean, "Hi."

Dean glared, "Who are you?"

She shrugged, "What do you mean Agent David?"

"That's what I mean. How did you know who we were?"

She smirked and pulled out two badges, "You really should pay more attention to what's going on around you. Swiped them while you were peeing your pants, afraid you were about to be found out."

Dean snatched the badges away, "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Sophia Prescott."

"No, I don't mean what's your name. I mean, why are you in town?"

She pushed off the car, "Same reason you are. To catch a bad guy."

She winked and strode away, her hips sashaying from side to side as she did. Dean was left with another shocked expression and a slightly drool-covered chin.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **Unfortunately I do not own Supernatural, if I did I would be a very happy girl and would not have a need to write fan fictions!

**A/N: **Okay, so I know this chapter isn't very long but I _promise_ we get to the juicy stuff soon!

Sam called Bobby once they were back at the motel. If they needed information on someone he was just the person to call. Bobby answered on the first ring, "Yeah?"

"Bobby, hey it's Sam. I need some information on someone," Sam said, perched on the edge of his bed as he rubbed at his throbbing forehead. A headache had started behind his eyes a few minutes after they returned to the motel, starting out as a dull ache and quickly escalating.

"Got a name?" Bobby asked gruffly, the sound of paper rustled.

"Sophia Prescott," Sam told him.

Bobby chuckled, "No need to look that one up. Sophia's a new up and comer in the hunting world. From what I hear she's a real character. Sexy, smart, and a self-proclaimed badass. Tends to attract trouble wherever she goes. I'd stay away from her if I was you, you idjits bring enough trouble on your own."

Sam nodded, pushed against his forehead, "Alright, thanks Bobby."

He hung up and laid back, trying to block out the growing thundering between his ears. Dean walked out of the bathroom, "What'd Bobby say?"

"Says she's a hunter and…gah…we should watch out for her," Sam said, his breathing quickening and the headache turning into a migraine quickly.

"Sam? You okay?" Dean asked, instantly alert as he walked to Sam's bedside.

"Yeah…headache," Sam gasped out.

"As in vision headache? Or regular headache?"

"Vision I think."

"Shit."

Sam would have agreed but in that instant his vision blurred and the motel bled away…

_The room was dark and cold. The chains bit into his already bleeding wrists and the warmth was swiftly leaving his body. A door opened and dread washed over him. _They _were back. His captors. His tormentors. Demons. The same demons who killed all those people just to draw the Sam and Dean in. It was all a ploy to eliminate Sam so Lilith could take over. Of course they couldn't just slit his throat and be done. Oh no, they needed to torture him first. Make him suffer because that's what demons did best. _

_ A man stepped in front of him, a man he wouldn't normally pay much attention to. Brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin. Nothing that stood out. Ordinary. Until his eyes clouded over black and a malicious grin spread over his face, "Sammy Winchester. You're a tough nut I'll give you that. Almost three days and you're still holding on. I have to admire your uncanny ability to hang on to life."_

_ Sam spit in his face. A fist collided with his stomach and he grunted, warm blood rising in his throat. He swallowed it down and focused on not vomiting. Or wincing. His ribs were screaming at him, his wrists were burning, and his head was swimming. Add in the lash marks and cuts littered over his body and Sam wasn't in great shape. He was near death and he knew it. A few more well-placed slashes and a good hit and he'd be pushing daises._

_ The demon was in his face now, a growl emanating from low in his chest, "Stupid move Winchester. Now I'm gonna let my partners play with you a bit. They won't kill you, not yet. That honor is reserved for me. Next time I come in here it'll be to slit that neck of yours."_

_ And he was gone. Sam braced himself for whatever methods of torture these demons had come with today. He refused to believe he would die. Dean would find him. Dean always found him…_

"Sam! Sammy!" Dean's voiced made Sam wince and he gasped. His eyes snapped back into focus, the motel room slowly reforming around him. Dean was leaning over him, shaking his shoulders violently. He looked terrified. Sam could understand that. Cold fear raced through his veins. This was a trap. This whole thing was set up to draw them in. And they fell for it. Dammit.

"Thank God, I was beginning to think you weren't coming back this time," Dean sighed, falling back onto his own mattress, resting his elbows on his knees as he took a few deep breaths. He glanced up at Sam, "What was it this time? You find out who our killers are? Demons? Crazies?"

"Demons," Sam said, feeling a sweat coming on as his body trembled from the memory of the vision, "Dean, this is a trap. The demons purposely drew us here."

"You're kidding right?"

Sam shook his head.

"Fuck."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long and I know this isn't a LONG chapter but the next one should be. Hopefully I will have it up within the next few hours! :D**

**And as usual I own nothing. Which is still very unfortunate. **

Dean was still brooding almost three hours later, his face set into a permanent scowl. He was cleaning his guns for the third time, paying extra attention to every little detail as he thought through the information Sam had given him. Sam was on his laptop, trying to find some trace of demon activities in the area. Besides the sulfur scent at every crime scene there wasn't a trace of the demons. No dirt that could be traced, no footprints, not fingerprints. Nothing. There weren't even signs of forced entry at any of the crime scenes. These demons were being cunning, trying to draw the brothers out.

"Dean, I think we need to go to the crime scenes. There's nothing I can get off these reports. There probably isn't much to look at but maybe we'll get lucky and the cops missed something," Sam said finally, closing his laptop with a sigh.

Dean continued his cleaning without even looking up, "Not risking it. If you go to one of those crime scenes the demons could follow us back here. Until we know _exactly_ what we're dealing with you're not leaving this room. And since you aren't neither am I."

"Dean we're not going to find anything out if we just sit here. I know they work for Lilith but that's it. We need to get out there and investigate, it's the only way," Sam said.

Dean looked up now, his eyes hard, "If they work for Lilith that means they aren't afraid of us Sam. Lilith's followers are all crazy. You know that."

Sam raked a hand through his hair, "We can't just _sit here_. They're going to kill again if we don't do something."

Dean put his gun down, "Then what do you suggest we do? And don't say go to the crime scene because that is _not_ happening."

"Why don't we talk to Sophia? She's been here a little longer than us, maybe she knows something we don't."

Dean sighed but nodded, "Fine. But if it looks like we're being followed we're leaving town, pack your things."

Sam nodded and started throwing things into his bag.

Twenty minutes later they came to a stop next to Sophia's car. A soft drizzling rain was falling now, a bite in the air that had been absent that morning. Sam pulled the collar of his coat a little higher. Dean knocked on Sophia's door; hand already on the gun tucked into the waistband of his jeans. Sam glanced at the window, the white curtains shut tightly, and turned back to the door when the locks slid open.

The door swung open and Sophia smiled out at them, "Hi boys."

Dean smiled tightly, "We need to talk."

Sophia's eyes hardened, "Come on in."

The boys shuffled through the door and Sophia locked the door behind them. She paused, hand at the waistband of her jeans. When she turned again her gun was drawn, Dean had his gun out in the same instant. Sophia smiled but there was no humor in the expression, "Who are you?"

"Why don't you put the gun down and we can talk," Dean said with a tight smile.

Sophia laughed, "That's not happening until you tell me who you are and why you're really here."

Dean stared her down for another minute before sighing and dropping his gun, palms open in a gesture of surrender, "Put your gun down."

Sophia narrowed her eyes but lowered her gun, her hand still gripping it tightly, "Explain."

Dean smirked slightly, "So you want to be a hunter but you don't know who we are?"

Sophia looked confused, her head cocked, "What do you mean?"

Sam motioned between himself and Dean, "Brothers? Sam and Dean? Hunters?"

Sophia looked confused for another second or two before her eyes widened, "Oh shit. You're the Winchesters."

Dean smiled, "Finally catching on are you?"

"Dammit! I need to get out of here. You two are nothing but bad luck. Everywhere you go people end up dead!" Sophia turned to her bag, grabbing clothes off the bed and flinging them into it.

Dean sat on her bed, playing with his gun, "You can't just leave now. The demons have seen you speaking with us."

"Great. Perfect. That's just _awesome_!" Sophia yelled as she fell onto the mattress beside Dean, "So now what do I do? I am so not ready to die yet. I have to kill some more demons and make a real name for myself. I'm badass now, imagine what I can become after just a year or two?"

Dean laughed and shook his head, "A bit eager aren't you?"

Sophia shrugged, blowing hair out of her face, "No, just confident. I could be the greatest hunter ever if I really work at it."

Sam smirked and glanced out the window, pushing a curtain to the side to get a visual on the parking lot. The smirk fell from his face and his mouth set into a hard line. Dean stood, recognizing the tense set of his brother's face, "What is it Sammy?"

Sam pulled the curtain closed again and turned to Dean, "They're here."

Dean swore under his breath and griped his gun in his fingers once more, "Dammit. Is there a back door?"

Sophia had gone white, her hands trembling as she shook her head, "No. Just that door."

Sam had his gun out now too, peeking through a small crack in the curtains, growing more and more agitated as the demons drew closer.

Then someone knocked at the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is kind of a filler while I decide how to work out what happens with Sam and how to play off the Dean and Sophia thing. So please bear with me **

**Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wish upon a star, the Winchester boys never become mine.**

Dean motioned Sam to the bathroom, his eyes set and leaving no room for argument. Sam sighed out angrily and moved into the dark bathroom, out of eyesight of the door. He heard Dean moving, Sophia was looking a little more confident as she stepped just in front of the bathroom door, trying not to glance his way. A soft click as the door opened.

"Hello Dean," the voice is low, anger lacing its edges, "Where's that darling brother of yours?"

Dean gave his usual smart-ass scoff, "Why should I tell you anything?"

A grunt, a gasp, and then the demon spoke up again, "Because I am not your ordinary demon. I've killed hunters much more powerful than you. Don't test me today boy."

Dean's voice is strangled now, breathy, "Go to hell."

The demon's laugh made Sam's skin crawl, "Been there, done that, never going back."

Sophia stepped forward with a confident smirk, "I wouldn't be so sure about that. _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus.__omnis satanica-"_

Her voice cuts off as she is thrown backward into a wall, her gun falling with a thump to the floor and her breath whooshing out of her lungs on a gasp, "Don't make me kill you. We don't need your heads, not today. So give us little Sammy and we'll be on our way. No one else needs to die. No matter how _fun_ it would be."

"You're not taking my brother you bastard," Dean ground out, still sounding breathless.

Sam fought the urge to step into the room and give himself up, he didn't want them to hurt his brother or Sophia. But if he did that then he would die, he knew it better than he knew his own name. Either he stayed hidden and hoped they left without killing his brother or he stepped into the room and he died. It was a lose-lose situation.

"Oh Sammy, I know you're in here somewhere. Come out or we will kill your brother and this woman. I don't have the patience to find you and drag you out, so save us all some trouble and just give yourself up," the demon called, his voice sickeningly sweet.

"Sammy, don't you _dare_ come out here. I'll kill you myself," Dean snarled. There was a loud thump and a grunt followed by a sickening crunch. Sam winced.

"Come out, come out, Sammy," the demon sang.

Sam gritted his teeth, leveled his gun and stepped into the main room. Dean was on the floor, blood flowing from his nose and mouth. He glared as Sam walked out, anger and desperation fighting for control in his eyes, "Sam! What the hell?!"

The demon from Sam's vision smiled slowly, "Good boy. Now, come with us please. And put the gun away. It won't do you any good. There's ten of us and one of you."

"Release Sophia and my brother first," Sam growled, not lowering his gun even an inch.

The demon chuckled and glanced to the floor with a twisted grin before turning his now-black eyes on Sam, "Don't test me Sam. Come with us and you're brother and the girl are free to go. But first, lose the gun."

Sam stood there a moment later, contemplating his choices. He could probably take down the demon pinning Sophia and the leader, but there were still eight more outside. He would run out of ammo and time before he could send them all back to hell. If he gave up and went with them he had about an eighty percent chance Dean wouldn't find him and he would die and a twenty percent chance they could get out of this mess alive. But if he gave up now his brother would live. Sam lowered his gun and slowly placed it on the floor. The demon smiled, "Wise choice."

Sam felt a shove at his shoulder from the demon holding Sophia against the wall and he stumbled forward slightly. He glared over his shoulder at the demon, "Don't touch me."

A gut-wrenching pain seared through his stomach and he fell to his knees, hands wrapped around his midsection as the invisible force tore apart his insides. He coughed and blood sprayed from his mouth. He was gasping, trying to suck in a breath. Dean's angered voice broke through Sam's tormented breathing, "Stop it, dammit!"

Laughter erupted around him, "Alright Ezael, that's enough. Grab the boy and let's go."

Someone slid an arm roughly around his midsection and lifted with ease to his feet. He was shaking slightly, trying to regain his composure. He stumbled to the door, glancing at his brother once before he vanished from sight. The look in Dean's eyes, around the pain, was terrible and desperate and angry. Sam gave him a terrified look, unable to control the fear rushing through his veins. Dean nodded, once, "I'll find you."

Sam gulped and turned back to the parking lot. Eight demons were scattered around the lot, watching as he exited the room. They were also all smiling and it made the hairs on Sam's arms stand up. He was shoved once more toward a waiting black town car. He climbed in, albeit reluctantly, and watched as the little bed and breakfast and the Impala vanished from sight.

~SPN~SPN~SPN~SPN~SPN~

Dean slammed his fist into the wall, plaster puffing around his hand. His face was contorted into a mask of rage and Sophia wasn't sure whether she should run screaming or wrap her arms around him. Her decision was made for her when Dean grabbed his gun off the floor and stalked toward the door, slamming it shut. He rounded on her, "We need to find him. Soon."

She nodded mutely, her mind still a little frazzled from the earlier encounter, her confident air gone and her terrified emotions on display, "How?"

Dean heard the waver in her voice, noticed the way her fingers were still trembling and remembered she was still new to this. Still only a child really in the hunting world. He worked to keep calm as he motioned for her to sit. She fell onto the bed with a sigh and looked up at him between long strands of dark hair. The woman from the bar was gone, all her bravado had vanished. Dean crouched in front of her, a hand on her cheek, "It's going to be fine. Take a few deep breaths."

Sophia worked to calm her breathing, her hammering heart, and started feeling a little more like herself. She looked up at Dean, "You're going to try finding him aren't you?"

Dean nodded, "Yes."

Sophia bit her lip, unsure what to do now, "How?"

Dean sighed and released her cheek, "I don't know, but I could use some help."

Sophia's eyes widened in shock, "You want me to help you?"

Dean nodded slowly, "You're all I've got right now. I'm not bringing anyone into this if I don't need to. It's already too dangerous in my opinion. Will you help me or not?"

Sophia sat in silence for a minute before she nodded slowly, "Alright. I'll help. Where do we start?"


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural or the Winchester brothers unfortunately. I would be the happiest girl in the world if I owned those boys 3**

**So, I know it has been a while since I last updated but hopefully this will somewhat make up for that! I plan to have more updates now that things have kind of died down at my school. Three tests in one week means very little time to write for fun . Let me know what you think and I hope it isn't too awful! **

Sam was yanked from the vehicle almost twenty minutes later, bound and gagged. The ropes were chafing against his wrists and he was disoriented from the blindfold covering his eyes. He would have asked to have it removed, albeit rather sarcastically, but the bandana wrapped around his mouth wasn't going to allow that. So he took deep breaths through his nose while being prodded forward. The air smelled strange, almost oily, and he wondered where exactly he was.

He knew the moment they were inside because the air went from somewhat fresh to stuffy and humid. The oily scent became more pronounced and he wrinkled his nose. It was a disgusting stench. A chair was pulled across concrete, the grating sound of it harsh on his ears. Someone shoved him into it, tied his wrists and ankles to it and removed the blindfold. He glanced around. He was in some kind of hangar. Old propellers were lying around, rusted and worn after years of disuse. Forgotten.

The gag was not removed from his mouth and soon the man from his vision was standing in front of him. Silver glinted in the dim lighting and a moment later Sam was biting down on the gag to smother his screams as the knife was embedded in his thigh. The demon before him laughed and yanked the knife free, "Poor little Sammy Winchester, all alone. What will you do without your big brother here to save you?"

Sam glared at the demon, his breathing coming in rapid little bursts. The demon laughed again, his head tilting back and his whole body shaking, "It's a little late to try playing the tough guy Sam. We already know your weaknesses and we know how to hurt you."

Still Sam glared. He may be their captive right now but he was never very good at acting out the part. In fact, he was much better at finding a way to get free. Right now, there wasn't much he could use but demons always became too cocky. They always slipped up. And that's usually when he and his brother found a way out of their traps. He just needed to be patient.

The demon came close to Sam's face, their noses nearly touching, "When I'm through with you you're going to wish we just killed you and got it over with. I like to take my time with my victims, make them suffer for days before finally taking their lives. You'll be begging me for death, Sam Winchester."

Sam's breathing picked up and his eyes narrowed. He was giving his usual 'try and fuck with me' expression. And he would be giving it until the moment he died.

~SPN~SPN~SPN~SPN~SPN~

_Slam! _Sophia jumped when Dean came storming back into the room, slamming the door shut behind him. It wasn't that she was frightened really, just a little startled. Dean had been gone for about fifteen minutes, claiming he needed to pick up some things from his motel room. Sophia got the feeling he was also looking for signs of his brother while he was out there. She couldn't blame him. If it was her younger sister out there she'd be acting the same way. Fortunately, Sophia's sister had no idea what was really out there. That the things going bump in the night were real and her big sister was hunting them.

"Anything?" Dean's voice was gruff and he barely glanced her way, tossing a duffel onto the bed and falling heavily on the mattress. He looked even worse than he had when he left, which was saying a lot. Already his hair was a rumpled mess and he kept wiping his hands down his face, making him look old and tired. She didn't want to know what he would look like if they didn't find Sam within the next few days.

Sophia let out a sigh, raking a hand through her hair, Dean's anxiety rubbing off on her, "No. Nothing. These demons are good. They're hiding their tracks better than any other demons I've ever gone against."

Dean smacked the mattress, "Son of a bitch."

Sophia stood and moved in front of him, not entirely sure what she could do to comfort him but feeling like she should say _something_, "We'll find him. It hasn't been long yet. We have time still. They'll slip up eventually, they always do."

Dean looked up at her with a broken expression, the tough and arrogant guy from the bar the night before was completely gone, "I've already lost him once. I can't lose him again."

She frowned, confused, but nodded, "I understand. You won't have to go through that again. I'll help you and we'll find him."

Dean nodded and looked to the floor, "Where could they hide in a town like this?"

Three hours later and they weren't much farther in their search for the demons. Their searches weren't turning up much of anything. There were only a few places in the town that were unoccupied but they were also ruins. Fires or just the natural wear and tear every building goes through. Nothing suitable for hiding out and torturing anyone. They had to expand their search radius to come across anything that might be a little more suitable. Of course, once they did that they found hundreds of viable options. There were airports and abandoned factories for miles around. This was once a big place and now there were buildings everywhere just waiting to be used for anything.

"This isn't getting us anywhere," Dean said after a while, slamming his beer bottle down on the table and leaning back in his chair. His mouth was set in a hard line, his eyes burning with anger as he stared at the computer screen in front of him.

Sophia was curled up on the bed, looking through some of the town records and trying to ignore the brooding and dark aura coming from Dean's side of the room. His sudden outburst made her jump, startled by his anger as he voiced his worry through rage. She knew that feeling fairly well, she had lost more than she ever spoke of out loud, and she also knew that it could be consuming and Dean probably wouldn't be able to let go of that anger until Sam was back by his side, alive and safe. Which was really the only reason why Sophia was still here. Normally she'd be long gone, searching out her next hunt and figuring out the best way to take down the big bad in her way. This time, she was sitting in a motel room with a hunter she had only just met trying to find another hunter she knew next to nothing about aside from the stories other hunters whispered. She knew the Winchester brothers were good. They were beyond good, really, so she shouldn't be all that worried. But she also knew they tended to bring trouble with them wherever they went. They were like fire: if you stood too close you would get burned. She was afraid she was going to get burned staying here with these boys.

"Maybe we should canvass the area a bit, ask around and see if anyone has noticed anything suspicious?" Sophia suggested, sitting up and stretching a bit. She'd been sitting in one place for three hours straight made the need to move almost unbearable. She wasn't one to sit around and do nothing for extended periods of time; she didn't know how the brothers could put up with this kind of research because Dean didn't seem to be growing restless. He was just frustrated and angry with the whole situation.

Dean tossed his now empty beer bottle into the trash bin where it clanked and clattered against the others are inside the plastic basket. He turned toward her, raking a hand through his hair and looking like he could about twenty hours of sleep and some food, "If we do that then we're just putting ourselves in danger and giving them a chance to capture us as well."

"But I don't think they're after you or me. They could have taken us before, easy. This is about Sam, they probably won't pay much attention to us until we're knocking on their front door. These _are _demonsafter all, they aren't very smart."

Dean gave a smirk and shook his head a bit, looking more alive and more human than he had since Sam was taken, "You're pretty new to this whole hunting business aren't you?"

She gave a sheepish little shrug, "I've been in the game for a couple of years now."

Dean let out a small bark of laughter at that, "And I've been doing this since I was a kid, which means you're pretty damn green to me. How many demons have you ganked? Ghosts? Werewolves? Vampires?"

Sophia frowned, her eyes hard as she stood, "Just because you've been at this longer than me does not mean you get to treat me like I'm some stupid little girl. I know my stuff, okay?"

The grin on his face was a little more real and reached his eyes this time, "Okay. So, lunch?"

Sophia rolled her eyes, this was going to be interesting.

**Sorry that took so long! I was really busy with work and whatnot and haven't had much time to write like I normally do! Hopefully this wasn't too awful and you enjoy it! ^_^ Reviews are wonderful! :D**


End file.
